


studies (part two)

by Mishap (Samsonet)



Series: Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap
Summary: Leon’s not sure he heard this right.“Art history?Bede?”
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Dande | Leon/Sonia
Series: Drabble Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722298
Kudos: 27





	studies (part two)

Leon’s not sure he heard this right.

“Art history? _Bede_?”

“Yep,” Sonia says. She’s lying across Leon’s couch, her head on his lap. “He asked me about applying for it -- I guess Hop told him I was the person to ask.”

Leon is quiet for a moment. Then: “Well? Did you help him?”

“Of course! He’s an orphan, I couldn’t just tell him no!”

This makes Leon laugh that full-bodied laugh that the cameras (used to) love.

“Professor Sonia,” he says, “if you end up helping Bede apply to university, then I wish you the _best_ luck. You'll need it.”


End file.
